


The Wolf and the Thief

by fairiesbyte



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairiesbyte/pseuds/fairiesbyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf and the Thief

Once upon a time there was a girl.

A girl the took a warrior's hand and ran across the universe. The girl in the warrior went everywhere in time and space in their blue box saving planets and enjoying each other's company. And soon enough, they fell in love.

The warrior showed the girl all that she could be and the girl showed the warrior every time she took his hand that he wasn't alone.

Then one day the earth was in danger from the warrior's worst enemy. The only way to stop them was to kill everyone, so the warrior sent the girl away in his blue box.

She was supposed to stay where he left her and live a fantastic life. But didn't he know that she couldn't do that without him by her side?

So she took a big yellow truck, pried open the box, and looked inside its heart. There she saw all of time and space, and in that moment she was everything. In that moment the girl was the stars, the moon, and the sun. In that moment that girl wasn't just a girl anymore, she was a wolf.

So the wolf went back and saved the warrior, destroying his enemies. He marveled at how she saved him, but he cried because the power was going to kill her. He faked anger, not for the first time, because he was scared.

The wolf just smiled, she knew what she was doing. After all what was one human life compared to all of earth. She was happy to sacrifice herself not just to save the earth, but to save her warrior as well.

But the warrior couldn't accept that, her couldn't let his girl die. So he took away her power with a kiss.

What he didn't know is that there was some left. There was a little bit of the wolf left in the girl.

So through christmas and hospitals, werewolves and impossible planets, there was something of the wolf about her.

So when the warrior's greatest enemies came back and he was sucked into a parallel universe, the girl let the wolf free.

She became more than just a girl, she became a wolf. A wolf grieving for her long lost love.

So through companions and angels, Agatha Christie and a dead child, little Scottish girls and Romans, exploding TARDISes and River Song, the wolf learned to live without her warrior. She learned to stand on her own two feet. She still loved her warrior, but she could live without him.

But again and again, the wolf was alone.

But then after Clara and Cybermen, and timelines and Trenzalore, the wolf found a rip in reality. So she went to investigate, and what she found there shocked her more than the 10,000 volts they'd given her on Vesper 3 for unlawful shoe wearing. (She really should have checked the planet's laws before she went outside.)

Outside, stumbling out of a smoking spaceship was the warrior in all of his manic glory. The wolf grinned so widely she thought her face wolf split in two. Then an idea formed in her mind.

She ran up to him as he was brushing rubble off of his trousers, grabbed her warriors hand and said one thing...

"Run."


End file.
